S is for Self REWRITTEN
by TTigerz
Summary: The decision was made, the dice was thrown. All comes together in this episode. Will Zafyra, Will, Shagon and Matt separate or will they die by the hands of Nerissa? Will the Heart believe them? During the Battle of the Bands hell will break loose. Sacrifices are made. Was it too much? Sequel to R is for Relentless REWRITTEN
1. Part 1

**S is for Self REWRITTEN**

_**[A/N] Also, when you see **__Matt__** while the rest of the text is not in italics, it's meant to be Shagon glamoured as Matt. If you see it in italics when the surrounding text is also in italics, it means the boy himself.**_

**Part 1**

_*How will we do this?*_

_It was the question Shagon had asked before they would have gone to sleep. How would they contact the Guardians without Nerissa knowing? The first option was to have Shagon, glamoured as Matt, but that was out of the question. The Heart, nor any of the Guardians would believe him if he told who he was. But trying to pull one of them aside in a battle could give away that they no longer followed Nerissa's orders._

_*I know how.*_

_There was a smirk on Zafyra's face, which was now revealed. She indeed looked like Will, though her hair was longer and her face resembled Susan's more than Tony's as in Will's case. Shagon raised an eyebrow. His mask was gone as well and showed he resembled Matt, perhaps when he was older. He had a goatee and his black hair was still in the same fashion while his cheekbones were more visible than with Matt._

_*How?* He asked, not sure if he wanted to hear her idea._

_*Nerissa said we could do anything we wanted to.* Zafyra said with a grin. *And I fancy going to school.*_

Shagon sighed as he thought of it. He, along with Matt and Will, had been trying to talk it out of Zafyra. Though Will's primary objective was just to skip school and was quickly persuaded by Zafyra to take her side. Matt wasn't exactly willing because it would be a too big of a risk and Shagon agreed. Yet, in the early hours, there she was. Zafyra wasn't glamoured like Will, though she said she would do that to gain the Heart's attention. Instead she had the height of Will in Guardian form, with long, flowing black hair and admirable green eyes, similar to Susan. A casual backpack hang on one of her shoulders as she brushed her hair over it.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Can't talk you out of this, can I?" Shagon tried, getting a malicious grin from Zafyra.

"Nope."

"Then...yeah." He relented.

The two teletransported away, leaving the cold cave of Mt. Thanos. What they hadn't known was that a certain Angel of Despair had been watching them. Fire burned in her eyes as Ember walked to her chambers. Zafyra was trying something and she would find out what. Not only that, but she would make sure Zafyra would fall from grace. And then Nerissa would appreciate her and perhaps Shagon would realize how weak Zafyra truly was.

_Sheffield Institute, Heatherfield_

The next day came and the girls all grouped up in the hall. All except for Irma, who was supposed to be early in school for the morning reports, and Hay Lin, who had been searching for Eric the moment they stepped into the school. But all of them were happier. Why shouldn't they be? Will had left them a message, which meant she was there…Somewhere. They were discussing ways of locating Will, now having more hopes of finding her than before. After cancelling the options of actually pummelling Nerissa into submission or staking out just outside Mt. Thanos, another surprise showed up, in the form of Irma.

Irma saw the surprised looks and shushed them before they could ask anything.

"Wait for it…"

"Wait for what?" Taranee asked, confused.

"Me." Irma said with a smug grin.

She pointed upwards and immediately her voice rang through the school and its hallways.

"Alright, Sheffield! Listen up!"

"Pre-tape me." Irma informed before her tape recording continued.

"K-Ship presents, the Battle of the Bands! If your crew rocks, then get your act together and sign up today! Winner gets… Okay well nothing, but a top-talent scout will be there! So dooooon't miss out!"

Meanwhile Irma hang up a poster with a pencil and watched as people approached the board.

"Bess, Courtney, Uriah, contest statistics meeting at 3 P.M. Mandatory." Irma said as those people neared.

She looked in surprise as Alchemy signed up while the Grumper sisters mocked her.

"Nag-atory." They chorused with a grin, causing Irma to role her eyes.

At this the other girls also took a look at the board and Cornelia couldn't believe what she was reading.

"Alchemy and the Grumpers?" She asked, sarcastically as well as surprised.

"Wait!" Uriah said, taking the pencil from Alchemy's hand and shoving her aside. "The Grumps get to skip work to play, then my band is playing too. The…uhmm…. Dunnsters. Yeah! That's it."

"You got a band?" Kurt asked.

"Without us?" Clubber added surprised.

"You're in the band, remember?" Uriah said, giving the two a meaningful glare to which his two henchmen caught up.

"Uhh, right! The band!" Kurt said before pulling Clubber away before he could blow Uriah's plan.

"Do you guys even play instruments?" Taranee asked with a raised eyebrow.

Uriah rolled his eyes and grinned smugly at 'Will', Cornelia and Taranee.

"Ah, hello…" He said smugly. "I'm a genius on the guitar and Kurt started playing the drums when he was six!"

The girls rolled their eyes and were ready to argue about it when a new distraction came by, now in the form of Nigel.

"Sweet!" He said, walking up and signing in. "Too bad Wreck 55 is gonna obliterate the Dumpsters."

"That's Dunnsters." Uriah growled at him, while Nigel smiled friendly in return.

Uriah walked away, annoyed by Nigel, while the others watched him go. Nigel shrugged and waved at the others, Taranee in particular, before walking off as well.

"I'm going to talk to Matt." He said.

Taranee had returned the wave and continued waving until Nigel was gone. Then she turned around and glared darkly at Irma, who took a step back. She'd never expected Taranee to look like that.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Taranee yelled, clearly frustrated. "You know Shagon is posing as Matt, Wreck's _lead_ singer. What if he tries to play some evil…I don't know! Guitar of Hypnos?"

Irma swallowed. She hadn't thought of that and now that Taranee mentioned it, she was giving Nerissa a chance to turn the whole school against them. She smiled sheepishly at the Fire Guardian.

"There is no such thing as a Guitar of Hypnos." She said, though she gave a pleading look to the Heart. "I'm sure of it… Uhm… Almost… Okay we're doomed."

The Heart smiled at her and Irma caught herself wishing it had been Will instead of the Heart. Granted, the Heart had been there for them, keeping them standing and keeping the hope up. But Irma missed Will and no one could replace her.

"There is no Guitar of Hypnos." The Heart stated, relieving Irma and Taranee of the tension.

"And besides, Shagon is here to spy on us, not blow his cover in the public eye." Cornelia said with a shrug.

"Still, better keep a public eye on Shagon." Taranee muttered darkly.

"I always do." 'Will' replied darkly, glancing at the boy who was now in a conversation with Nigel.

If Shagon had noticed her staring, he didn't show it. Not that it mattered, because seconds later a new group arrived to enter the Battle of the Bands. The group consisted out of four girls, each around the age of 17. One of them was Asian, with her hair in a similar fashion as Will with eyes as grey as rainclouds, and dressed in simple jeans and a white shirt with a black vest. Another had red hair, not as red as Will more orange like, tied in a ponytail while some bangs hang freely next to her face. She had blue eyes. She wore marine blue shorts and a white T-shirt with a Pikachu on it. She wore a cap and had a necklace in the shape of a moon. The third girl had shorter brown hair, which curled at shoulder length with one green eye and one brown. She wore a white blouse and a long brown skirt. She also had a bracelet with flowers. The last one was an African-American with curly black hair and brown eyes. She wore an orange blouse and a white skirt.

"Ehren, are you sure that's a good idea?" The African-American asked. "We still don't have a singer."

"It's just for the fun of it, Ilana." The girl with the red hair replied.

'Will', Irma, Taranee and Cornelia watched as the small group discussed before finally signing up. As they left Irma took a peek at the poster.

"G.E.N.I.E. Strange name for a band." She said with a grin.

"Who are they anyway? I don't think I've seen them before." Taranee said, raising an eyebrow when a guy wolf-whistled at the group.

"They're new students. They moved here during our last vacation." Cornelia said, apparently not too happy that these students were taking the attention of the boys. "I believe they're called Ehren Masters, Edeline Anderson, Ilana Russell and Georgiana Kazemaru."

"Do you know everyone who walks these halls?" Irma asked surprised while shaking her head. "I swear Corny, you should work at Intel when you're older. I've never met someone who knew that much about other people."

"If you listened once in a while around you, you would know more than what's for dinner." Cornelia quipped back. "And don't call me Corny!"

The two resumed their bicker while Taranee and 'Will' smiled at each other.

Meanwhile outside, Hay Lin was sitting on a bench while Eric was playing his saxophone. He was really good and Hay Lin felt herself being swept away by the music he made. But it was cut short when Uriah called for Eric's attention.

"Hey new kid!" He said, ignoring Hay Lin's glare. "You hear about the Battle of the Bands?"

Eric, looking surprised students were talking to him (male ones, seeing that he'd seen enough girls. Not that he minded Hay Lin, seeing that she was shy and cute instead of bossy and pushy like the rest), grinned sheepishly.

"Uh… Yeah?" He asked, wondering why they'd ask him.

"Well, the Dunnsters will be taking no prisoners. And you could be the fourth Dunnster!" Uriah said smugly.

Eric felt rather honoured. He was a new student after all and being asked to play in a band so soon. Now he knew these guys were the bullies of the school. He'd seen their handy work before, but he loved playing the sax. And perhaps he could prevent them from harming other students.

"Yeah right, there's no way…" Hay Lin started to say, but Eric interrupted her.

"I'm in."

"Wow, Eric!" Hay Lin said, immediately alarmed. "You don't know these guys."

Eric smiled at her. He knew she was protecting him, but it was better to figure things out on his own, right? So he shrugged and smiled reassuringly at her.

"I just want to play." He said, while Uriah placed a hand on his shoulder.

"And play you shall, my man." Uriah said with a grin.

"When do we rehearse?"

"Dude, don't sweat it." Uriah said laidback. "I'm a genius on the guitar and Kurt started to play the drums when he was six."

Hay Lin watched, with a lot of annoyance, how Uriah took her boyfriend? Did he count as a boyfriend after one date? Had it even been a date? Hay Lin shook her head, focusing on the threat that was Uriah. She knew she couldn't boss Eric around, not that she wanted to anyway, but she couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy with the thought of him jamming with Uriah.

The school bell rang, telling her it was time to go to class. Hay Lin sighed and ran into the school, finding Irma and Taranee on her way in and going to math, while Taranee was berating Irma about the Battle of the Bands. Would Eric win or would he fall to petty cheating thanks to Uriah? Hay Lin decided that it would be a good idea to keep an eye out, just in case.

While Hay Lin was wondering about Eric, Cornelia and 'Will' were doing several exercises for science. Cornelia had trouble with several of the exercises and asked 'Will', who then proceeded to explain. Yet while she was doing so, Cornelia felt a new stab in her chest. The Heart looked like Will and sounded like Will, but that was where all resemblances ended. She missed Will's humour or her inappropriate blushing, or the way she would glare when Collins joked on her expense.

The hand of the Heart on hers made Cornelia wake up from her thoughts. She could see the sadness swimming in the eyes of the Heart and a guilt filled her. The Heart had been here to give them support. Will had always claimed it was alive and only now did Cornelia realize it as well as appreciate it. Without the Heart, Cornelia was certain she would have cracked weeks ago.

"We…We will find her." She whispered, surprised of her own voice.

The Heart merely smiled, but sadness remained in those eyes. Were they because she knew she would disappear when Will returned? Or because she too was cracking? Cornelia didn't like either option, but if she had to chose, she hoped for the first one. At least then she could convey her appreciation before the Heart returned to being a crystal and even then she could talk to it.. Even if it would make her feel like a fool.

"I know…" The Heart whispered in return. "I'm just so scared we find her too late."

This statement scared Cornelia. The Heart had never shown much despair or anger, not counting its first days as Will or the breakdown she'd seen when the Heart returned from her visit to Will's father. It frightened her to know that the Heart carried fears. Did Will also carry fears when they went into battle? Cornelia's shocked face must have been obvious, because the Heart looked guiltily at her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "But I needed someone to convey my fears and I know you're the most grounded of all of them."

Cornelia's eyes softened and she smiled, softly squeezing the hand of the Heart.

"I'm sure we will find her in time."

After that, their conversation dropped and they continued on their tasks. The rest of the day continued normally and at the end the girls were grouping at Taranee's locker, discussing new ways to find Will and Matt. The Heart listened only half when Irma started with a new theory, already too idiotic to work, when she noticed something. Did she just saw a mob of red hair?

She started to walk, apologizing her from the others with the excuse of going to the toilet, and again saw a flash of red. It disappeared into a hallway and the Heart followed quickly, her heart racing. Her eyes had to be deceiving her, seeing that she didn't feel the familiar magic, but why was she following? Was she really so desperate to find her Keeper?

She could just see how a flicker of red went into the women's toilet and she followed foolishly. Her breath stopped in her throat when she looked at the back of her Keeper. The looks were exactly the same, from the untidy red hair to the rundown sneakers.

"K…Keeper?" She found herself stuttering.

Her heart started to pound harder as the person turned around, revealing the Keeper's face. The only thing that seemed off was how she looked. A grin was plastered on her face and she had her arms crossed. The Heart took a step back when _Will_ closed in on her. She raised her hand to dispel the glamour and tears came up when she found that it was Zafyra and not her Keeper, walking up to her.

Zafyra walked to the Heart, while Will was berating her for being so creepy. But even Will couldn't argue the logic that she still had to play the bad guy.

_*Are you sure you'll manage?* Zafyra asked Will, who was now charging her magic._

_*Well, if it doesn't work, we just have to convince her.* Will said through gritted teeth, her brow furrowed in concentration._

_Zafyra looked worried at Will. There was a barrier around them that prevented the Heart from sensing Will. If they could break it… Then the Heart would know the truth._

_*Good luck.* Zafyra said, getting a nod from Will._

Zafyra reached for the Heart's shoulder, who was too stunned and perhaps too angry to react. The moment Zafyra touched the shoulder, Will released her magic. It collided with the barrier and Zafyra felt how a sudden charge left her, but it never reached the Heart. It disappeared the moment it had left her, never touching the Heart.

The Heart's eyes widened in surprise and suspicion, before pulling back, her back against the wall.

"What do you want, Zafyra?" She snarled, visibly angry. "Are you here to torment them? To torment me?"

_*Damn it! It didn't work!* Zafyra cursed before turning to Will._

_Will lay knocked out on the ground and Zafyra gently helped her to sit up. She sighed and concentrated back on the outside world._

"Believe it or not, but that's not why I'm here." She said, seeing sparks arising around the Heart.

"And I have to believe that because?" The Heart replied, more sparks flying around.

Zafyra raised her hands as a sign of surrendering, but the Heart stayed offensive. Telling her she was Will…And that Will was inside her, wouldn't work now. She was way too hyped up to listen. But perhaps if she could get the sympathy of the Heart…

"Because I know where the Keeper is." She said quickly, which caused the Heart to blink surprised before levelling a glare at her.

"What do you mean?" She growled. "The Keeper wasn't at Mt. Thanos or Zamballa. Meridian was also void of her presence."

Zafyra smiled, though it wasn't meant to taunt the Heart. If she'd known how many times she and Will had been at an arm's length.

"I've blocked her magical signature." Zafyra said, partially telling the truth, seeing it was a barrier made by Nerissa to do just that.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Zafyra looked at the Heart, carefully watching for any sign of an attack. But now she seemed to shiver. Shiver in either fear or anger, which one Zafyra didn't know and seeing that she still didn't feel any hate, it couldn't be that terrible.

"I'll free your Keeper, if you will help me." Zafyra said, gaining an icy glare.

The Heart turned red. Zafyra felt the hatred flow from her but did not try to absorb it. She had to prove to the Heart that she was speaking the truth. Unfortunately, the Heart didn't seem so eager to speak with her.

"How dare you!" She bellowed. "My Keeper is not an object you can freely trade! Don't think I'm falling for your miserable tricks!"

With that she stormed out of the toilet, leaving Zafyra alone. Zafyra cursed loudly and looked into the mirror, while returning to her mindscape.

_*What happened?* Will asked._

_*The Heart likes you a lot.* Zafyra muttered annoyed. *She pretty much walked out before I could even ask her to help me.*_

_Will raised an eyebrow.  
*What did you say?*_

_*Just that I knew where you are and that I would return you if she would help me.* Zafyra replied with a shrug._

_*Would you listen if someone asked you that?* Will replied, clearly annoyed._

_Zafyra remained silent, causing Will to sigh in annoyance. She went with her hands through her hair and turned around._

_*And then you say I'm rash!* She muttered annoyed._

_*You would have done the same thing!* Zafyra argued. *She was sparking!*_

_Will sighed again and turned around. She was biting her lip and her eyes were set on something invisible and Zafyra recognized it as her thinking look. She just couldn't believe she looked so childish doing it.  
Will's eyes lit up and a she nodded. Zafyra raised an eyebrow and Will just shrugged._

_*For now, let's follow them. And let me do the talking next time.* Will said with a sigh._

_*Fine.* Zafyra said with a huff._

Zafyra sighed darkly and checked the mirror. She still looked like Will and decided she could better avoid to any strange gossips and suspicions and glamoured into the same girl she was glamoured as yesterday. She nodded at herself, pleased with her glamour and stepped out of the toilet, only to be caught by the Guardians. All of them had a dark glare on their faces and they made sure she couldn't retreat back to the toilet.

"I think we need to have a talk, _Zafyra_." Taranee muttered, flames flaring up in her eyes.

"About proper ways of conduct within enemy territory." Cornelia added, cracking her fists.

Zafyra had to admit that she was impressed by the sense of loyalty the girls had and she started to feel slightly intimidated, even if she knew she was safe as long as someone was in school. She glanced over the heads of the girls, hoping to find a way out and grinned at them when her prince came.

"Will! Taranee! Lisa!"

The group turned around and found _Matt_ and Nigel approaching them. Nigel gave Taranee a hug and a kiss on her lips, causing her to smile before throwing one heck of a dark look at _Matt_ when he teasingly placed a kiss on the lips of the Heart. She could see how Zafyra raised an eyebrow but then grinned at _Matt_ and Nigel.

"Nigel, this is Lisa." _Matt_ introduced, pointing at Zafyra. "She's my friend from kindergarten who moved years ago."

Zafyra nodded with a grin, shaking Nigel's hand. Taranee was already preparing to burn Zafyra's fingers off, but the two let go and the Heart placed a hand on her shoulder, calming her a bit. The two shared a dark glance but hid it when Nigel took Taranee's hand.

"Wanna come hear us practice for the battle in two days?" He asked, causing Taranee to blush. "Will and Lisa are invited as well."

"I...I don't know..." Taranee stammered, glancing at the Heart for guidance.

The Heart seemed to think of it, but any option was thrown out of the window when _Lisa_ hang her arms around _Matt_ and 'Will', grinning fondly.

"Why thank you...uhm...?"

"Nigel."

"Thanks Nige, I think I'll come." _Lisa_ said with a grin.

Both 'Will' and Taranee gave her a stare of death, while she looked challengingly at them.

"We'll come too." 'Will' said, pushing _Lisa's_ arm off of her.

"We'll join in as well!" Irma said, getting nods from Cornelia and Hay Lin.

"Wow!" Nigel said, leaving Taranee's side and standing before Irma. "I'm sorry girls, but it won't be a surprise if the whole school comes along. Besides, Irma, you're one of the judges."

"But..." Hay Lin interjected.

"Don't worry Hay Lin." 'Will' said a bit darkly. "We'll be fine. See you tomorrow."

"Ta-ta." _Matt_ said, waving at the three remaining girls, who glared death and murder at him.

As the group walked away, with 'Will' and Taranee glaring discreetly at _Matt_ and _Lisa_, Cornelia turned alarmed to Irma and Hay Lin. The two, who had been glaring at the backs of _Lisa_ and _Matt_, looked surprised at their friend.

"Something wrong?" Irma asked cautiously. "Aside from what just happened."

Cornelia looked back and bit her lip. This got Irma frowning. Cornelia Hale did not bite her lip.

"That girl Zafyra is glamouring as." Cornelia said slowly. "I know it's not the appearance of a student from our school."

"So?" Hay Lin asked, not exactly getting what Cornelia was implying.

"That would be stupid of her to do so, cause if someone recognized her it would be game over." Irma replied rationally.

Cornelia shook her head, paling as she now remembered clearly.

"I've seen her before." She urged. "She was standing behind us the day we were attacked by the Knights and Nerissa."

"The day Zafyra appeared way later than the rest?" Irma said, paling as well.

"The day you said where Kadma is hiding out?" Hay Lin stuttered.

Cornelia nodded and looked concerned at the other two. It was true she hadn't noticed anything different about Kadma, but that didn't take away she was different.

"I need to go."

_**[A/N] End of part 1. Wow, did I just see 4/5 of G.E.N.I.E.? Yeah, I think I did. Now you may wonder why the hell I did that, or why Natasha isn't with them. Well... I'm thinking of even continuing to a third season with this and I need them for it. But other than that, you will find out.  
Review and on to part 2!**_


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

The trip to Matt's house had been uneventful, except for the glares of death from 'Will' and Taranee towards _Lisa's_ back and the silent torture of upholding the loving relationship between Matt and Will on the Heart's part.  
Soon everyone was settled in and the boys had tuned their instruments. Zafyra was sitting right next to 'Will' while Taranee sat on the other side of the Heart. The dark tension was palpable, but Zafyra smiled through it as if nothing was going on.

_*God, you've got no idea how much I wished to be there with them.* Will grumbled._

_*You are, in a way.* Zafyra replied dully, though she knew what Will was implying._

_*I would appreciate it more if they didn't hate me.*_

_*I know, I know.* Zafyra replied annoyed. *With some luck we'll manage tomorrow.*_

_Will looked at Zafyra, wondering if things really could go that easily. The fact that Nerissa hadn't been calling on them was suspicious, but then again, Shagon had been lurking over Altermere Yan Lin in such a way that the woman could not warn the Guardians. Will knew he had to do it, but she just didn't like it to keep these things from her friends.  
She was pulled out of her thoughts by an argument made by the other Angel of Malice and his host._

_*Do you even know how to sing?* Matt argued._

_*What's so difficult about it?* Shagon replied. *Just speaking on a tune. Can't be that hard. And I've proven I can play the guitar.*_

_*That's just lucky.* Matt retorted. *You're going to blow your cover.*_

_*Let me try before complaining.* Shagon returned, his eyes glowing green and his mask reappearing._

_*WILL! Shagon's using violence!* Matt yelled while dodging a laser beam._

_Will sighed tiredly while rubbing her temples while Zafyra giggled behind her hand._

_*Do I look like his mother?* Will replied, but it was no use.  
Matt and Shagon had engaged a brawl, but due to Shagon's older appearance, as well as being fuelled by Nerissa's powers, it was an easy win for Shagon._

_*Fine! But don't blame me if things go wrong!* Matt muttered annoyed, clapping any dust off of him._

_Shagon's mask disappeared and he grinned at Matt. He ruffled his hair, causing Matt to glare in return. Will and Zafyra exchanged a look before shrugging. It wasn't like they would be embarrassing themselves._

_Matt_ grinned at the other band members, who nodded in return. He winked at the Heart, who reddened, but not out of embarrassment. The band had agreed on practicing "The Demon in Me" and Shagon, who was too proud to ask Matt for any advice, tried to rack his brain and found several lyrics from the song. Luckily the music that went along with it was complete and when the band started, he hoped he was doing it right.

The playing the guitar, as he'd shown before, wasn't bad, if not on Matt's own level of skill. His singing on the other hand... It could have been introduced as the next best torture device in the world. He was off-key, out of tune and apparently, he had the lyrics wrong as well.  
Within his mind, Matt was laughing loudly without any mercy and Will was joining him, tears actually in her eyes because of the laughter. In the real world, Zafyra couldn't help but snicker while both Taranee and 'Will' raised their eyebrows. To them it seemed like one big joke. First Zafyra had the audacity to make demands and now Shagon found it necessary to embarrass Matt's image. 'Will' had been ticked off by it and she was planning on showing it to him, even if she had to disrupt the band's practice.

"Matt! Man, what's the deal?" Nigel asked, looking confused at _Matt_. "You're totally not... yourself."

"Yeah..." _Matt_ muttered, trying to shut up his host within his mind.

_*I wonder why?* Matt taunted._

_*What's the deal anyway?* Shagon sneered. *I use your voice! At least it should sound as well as it does with you.*_

_*You just don't know how to sing.* Matt said with a shrug. *Now let me repair the damage you've done.*_

_*I don't think you guys have to repair anything.* Zafyra said, nodding at the outside world. *I think you pissed someone off with acting as if you couldn't sing.*_

_*He just sucks, that was no acting.* Matt muttered, causing Shagon to blast him with a laser beam and Will to chuckle.  
All four of them turned their attention to the outside world, seeing how the Heart got up from the bench and took the microphone from Matt, sneering at him as she went._

"Maybe _Matt's_ tired." 'Will' said, while only Shagon, Zafyra and Taranee got the sarcasm laying within. "He's been working so much, I guess his voice just needs a few minutes to recover."

"What do you suggest?" Nigel asked, raising an eyebrow as 'Will' took the microphone.

"Keeping you warm." She replied, though her gaze towards _Matt_ was one that told him she had a fierce hatred for him. "Do you guys know the song 'When we stand together'?"

The guys nodded, including _Matt_. 'Will' raised an eyebrow and then glared at Zafyra, who coughed.

"Are you planning to sing for us, princess?" She sneered, though there was something that felt like a warning.  
As if Zafyra did not want the Heart to sing. This of course, caused the Heart to be more defiant and she smiled sweetly at the demon.

"Why yes, unless the guys have any problem with it?" She replied.

The Heart could see Taranee's surprised glance and then turned to the guys. They looked rather surprised and weren't sure of what to say. They looked at Shagon for guidance and she could see Shagon's own annoyance reflected in his eyes.

"We're all yours." He said with a grin, apparently hoping she would fail just like him.

Too bad. Her Keeper was a rather good singer if she said so herself and, in contrary to what Shagon thought, she knew how to sing.

"_One more depending on a prayer__  
__And we all look away__  
__People pretending everywhere__  
__It's just another day."_

'Will' glared at Zafyra while singing the first verse, who made it a point not to look back. Instead Taranee looked incredibly surprised as the Heart continued to sing.__

_"There's bullets flying through the air__  
__And they still carry on__  
__We watch it happen over there__  
__And then just turn it off"_

Nigel looked back at his band, who all grinned in return. They hadn't expected that Will could sing this well. Shagon was hiding his anger by playing the tunes Matt was directing.

_*Didn't know you could sing?* Matt said surprised to Will._

_Will blushed in embarrassment and twirled a lock of her hair.  
*Well, you never asked and normally I don't sing for a public.* She replied._

_*Unless you count the mirror as an audience.* Zafyra added, receiving a deathly glare._

_*You sing great.* Matt said, kissing Will on her forehead._

Meanwhile the Heart continued singing._  
__"We must stand together__  
__There's no giving in__  
__Hand in hand forever__  
__That's when we all win__  
__Th-th-that's when we all win._

_We must stand together_

_There's no giving in_

_Hand in hand forever_

_That's when we all win_

_Th-th-that's when we all win."_

The Heart's eyes went back to Zafyra and she thought of all the things that had happened that day. Hay Lin had been in the cafeteria where Yan Lin had tried to tell her something, only for Shagon to interrupt it.  
Hay Lin hadn't been herself that day either, seeing that her future boyfriend was hanging around with Uriah, something of which 'Will' wondered if Zafyra had played a role in it. And when talking about the family Lin, Yan Lin seemed more off than usual, even sinking in thoughts at moments.

"_They tell us everything's alright__  
__And we just go along__  
__How can we fall asleep at night__  
__When something's clearly wrong___

_When we can feed a starving world__  
__With what we throw away__  
__But all we serve are empty words__  
__That always taste the same___

_We must stand together__  
__There's no giving in__  
__Hand in hand forever__  
__That's when we all win__  
__Th-th-that's when we all win_

_We must stand together__  
__There's no giving in__  
__Hand in hand forever__  
__That's when we all win__  
__Th-th-that's when we all win."_

Unconsciously Zafyra had started to tap on the beat with her foot and sing softly, causing Taranee to look in surprise. Not only had the Heart surprised her with this song, but the fact that Zafyra was joining in was unnerving. It was almost as if she was singing, her voice matching that of the Heart.  
For perhaps a second she could really see Will sitting beside her, instead of the glamoured Angel of Malice. A tear rolled down her cheek and Taranee found herself looking mesmerized at Zafyra. Had Zafyra really been lying when she cornered the Heart? The more the song continued the more Taranee seemed to wonder. She herself had found the hidden meaning within the song, for it was not only a warning to the two Angels of Malice, but also a way to keep the morale up. To help her remember that things would be alright.  
But as she looked at Zafyra, she didn't find any offense. Shagon himself wasn't angered either. In fact, both looked longingly at the Heart, in a way Taranee often looked like when she was thinking of having Will back. Who were the Angels really?

"_Right thing to guide us__  
__Is right here inside us__  
__No one can divide us__  
__When the light is nearly gone___

_But just like a heartbeat, The drum beat carries on__  
__And the drum beat carries on___

_We must stand together__  
__There's no giving in__  
__Hand in hand forever__  
__That's when we all win__  
__Th-th-that's when we all win_

_We must stand together__  
__There's no giving in__  
__Hand in hand forever__  
__That's when we all win__  
__Th-th-that's when we all win."_

Taranee blinked a couple of times, finally realizing the song was over. The boys had been just as speechless and only when Zafyra started to applaud, did the others realize this wasn't a dream.

"Bravo!" Zafyra said and Taranee had again trouble with detecting the sarcasm.

The Heart on the other hand, gave her one dark glance that made Taranee shiver. Zafyra merely shrugged it off and moved a bit for 'Will' to sit down. The Heart evaded the pat on the shoulder, yet Zafyra managed to get a moment where the two looked into each other's eyes. Taranee could see how 'Will' clenched her fists and she felt her own heart thumb loudly as she too, looked into Zafyra's eyes. She knew they were glamoured, but they remembered her so forcefully of Will's eyes that she had to bite her lip.

"You sing beautiful." Zafyra said, again a hidden warning within her voice. "I just want to let you know that she'd preferred to keep it a secret."

Taranee paled. The last sentence was whispered so only she and the Heart could hear it, but she knew it was about Will. What did Zafyra know about Will?  
The Heart gave her a wry smile.

"If it prevents breaking, I'll do whatever it takes." She replied softly but before Zafyra or Taranee could continue, Nigel patted her on her shoulder.

"Wow Will! You can sing!" He complimented, while the drummer and the keyboard player both gave their compliments of their own.

"Thanks." 'Will' replied, though blushing now.

"Matt, we might replace you for your girl!" The drummer joked, causing _Matt_ to laugh as well.

Taranee could see a hidden anger, but it was more out of embarrassment than something else, within _Matt_'s eyes. How come he wasn't angered about the warning? What was wrong with them?

"Let's see if I can beat her." He said with a smug grin.

_*Oh, so now you want me to play and sing? I thought you could do that?* Matt said annoyed._

_Shagon groaned.  
*Come on!* He said. *If you don't, your girlfriend will take your place in the band. And I'll embarrass you even further.* _

_This got Matt to think. He glanced back, seeing both Will and Zafyra with a predatory grin on their faces. It unnerved him for a bit and besides, his pride was on the line as well._

_*Fine.* He said as a guitar appeared around his shoulder. *But you owe me big time.*_

_Shagon shrugged with a grin.  
*Sure.*_

"Let's try 'The Demon in me' again." _Matt_ said, strumming his guitar.

Meanwhile, almost on the other side of the city, Cornelia arrived at her house. She stormed in, searching for the one person who Zafyra could have met without them knowing. Her eyes landed on Kadma, who was sitting on the couch and watching television. Judging by the sounds, Kadma was watching a police drama. A feeling relief settled in her and she proceeded to walk to her room.

"Cornelia?"

Cornelia stiffened and looked down, finding that Kadma was still watching the television. How could that woman do that?

"Yes?"

There was a silence and Cornelia thought Kadma had forgotten about her.

"Is something wrong?"

Cornelia winced. Okay, she'd stormed into the house, but that didn't mean something was wrong...right?

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you look like it."

Cornelia sighed and placed her back on top of the stairs before walking down. She went to sit in a chair next to the couch and watched carefully how Kadma's eyes slowly turned from the television to her.

"It was nothing. I thought I'd seen Zafyra..."

"Did she say anything new?"

Cornelia raised an eyebrow. Kadma didn't seem surprised and Cornelia had a feeling she knew she hadn't met Zafyra in a fight.

"Do you know something I don't?" Cornelia questioned.

Kadma smiled at her.

"I know a lot more than you, but I think that's because of experience and old age." She replied gently.

Cornelia rolled her eyes in annoyance. Why was Kadma avoiding her? She wouldn't have a reason to unless...  
Cornelia gasped and squinted her eyes at Kadma.

"You've met with Zafyra, haven't you?" She accused.

Kadma sighed and turned back to the television. She found the remote and turned it off before turning back to Cornelia. She crossed her legs and placed her hands on her knee, looking calmly at Cornelia.

"I never intended to." She replied calmly, a regal air around her. "How she knew where my location was is a mystery to me."

At this Cornelia blushed a bit, knowing she'd blabbed the secret out. But how could she know Zafyra was glamoured as well? She hadn't showed herself before and somehow Cornelia didn't like the fact that Zafyra had actually outsmarted them.

"What did you talk about?"

Kadma raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you mind?" She asked. "She did not ask for my hiding place, nor did I reveal it."

Cornelia bit her lip. It was obvious Kadma was still Kadma. Should she tell about Zafyra's demands?  
Kadma's peaceful demeanour won it out from Cornelia's doubts and Cornelia told about what had happened. Kadma stayed silent during the explanation, but in the end she smiled. Cornelia raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

Kadma shook her head and grabbed again for the remote. The television flipped on and they were just in time to see the credits.

"I think it would be wise to hear her out." Kadma said. "For I think she might be different from what you think."

_**[A/N] Well... All this happened in 8:50 minutes of the episode, and I mean part 1 and 2. Which means this story has some more chapters than the others. Oh well.  
I hoped you liked the change. I thought it fitted better than holding the real song.**_


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

The next day, Zafyra didn't appear. That didn't take away that Shagon was still lurking the hallways. Cornelia had told the rest about her conversation with Kadma. The Heart and Taranee were both not happy with the advice, but both knew better than to hide behind their pride. The only problem was, if they wanted to talk with Zafyra they had to find her and seeing that she wasn't in school, things were only more difficult.

Unbeknownst to them, Shagon had been trailing them for the day. He'd listened in on their conversation and had been relying everything to Zafyra and Will.

_*Now they want to talk!* Zafyra complained. *First they attack me and now they want to talk because someone else told them?*_

_Will remained silent while Zafyra raged, though Matt was concerned about something else. He turned to Shagon who was still paying attention on the outside world._

_*And they don't realize that their Yan Lin is an Altermere?* He asked concerned. *Or that she is already a thrall of Nerissa?*_

_Shagon merely shook his head and Matt sighed. He turned to Will who looked as concerned as he felt while Zafyra was still cursing in the background and berating Will on her choice of friends._

_*We need to break free, as soon as possible.* Matt said concerned._

_*Yeah, I don't think Nerissa is keen on waiting.* Will agreed. *Can you and Shagon persuade the Heart to meet us during the Battle of the Bands?*_

_*Why only the Heart?* Matt asked surprised. *Don't you think the others won't be happy to see you again?*_

_Will sighed.  
*I don't doubt that.* She replied. *But we need to convince the Heart and having any of the girls with it will only make it more difficult. You try to convince it while Irma keeps jesting, Hay Lin keeps glaring, Taranee keeps making rightful and difficult observations and Cornelia keeps being stubborn.*_

_*Point made.* Matt said with a serious nod. *Don't worry. We'll get a moment alone. You just wait and we'll give you the details tonight.*_

_Matt and Will kissed before they parted.  
*Be careful.* Will said. *And don't do anything stupid.*_

_Matt gave her a goofy grin.  
*Sure. You go and stop Zafyra from raging. I think it will be noticed if she starts pacing and cursing in her chambers.*_

_Will blew a raspberry at him before disappearing. Matt grinned before turning to Shagon. He raised an eyebrow when he found him sitting on the floor._

_*You heard about the plan?* He asked._

_*Between Zafyra's curses?* Shagon replied. *Yeah.*_

_*Let's make this work.*_

The rest of the day went calmly, during which the stage for the Battle of the Bands was build. Martin along with Irma, Nigel, Alchemy, Uriah and Georgiana were standing near or on the stage, where Martin explained to Irma how to create the order in which the bands would play.

"We'll decide which band performs first with a game of musical chairs!" Martin said with glee. "It's so appropriate!"

Irma wasn't exactly thrilled by the idea and crossed her arms.  
"We drew straws." She said dryly. "Alchemy's first, Dunnsters are second, G.E.N.I.E. is third and Wreck's last."

Irma pointed at the people before the stage, where Georgiana waved with a smile and Alchemy merely grinned. Eric came by to take Uriah with him to God knows where while Nigel sighed.

"If I could only find my A-wall guitarist." He said with a sigh.

Now that he mentioned it, Irma had noticed that _Matt_ had been annoyingly close to them all day, but now he was nowhere to be seen. A frown found her face as she wondered where he was and if he was causing mayhem. She hoped not, cause she didn't want to miss the Battle of the Bands because Nerissa decided to stir her ugly head.

As we follow Uriah, he was still being pulled along by Eric, who was now seriously annoyed. The Battle of the Bands was tomorrow and they only had time to rehearse once. Eric pulled him into the music room, where Kurt, Clubber and Hay Lin were already sitting. Kurt sat behind the drums, Hay Lin sat on a stool nearby and Clubber stood against the wall.

"This is it." Eric said annoyed. "No stalling! We got just enough time for one rehearsal."

Uriah grinned at him as Eric placed him in front of the microphone.  
"Dude, don't freak. I'm a..." He began to say.

"You're a genius on the guitar and Kurt started playing the drums when he was six." Eric interrupted annoyed. "But I need to hear what song you wanna play or I won't be able to keep up!"

"Okay, we'll give you your training wheels." Uriah said with a smug grin. "Besides, my mom bought me this new axe. Time for a test drive!"

He weighed the guitar in his hands, looking surprised at it.  
"Huh, who knew a real guitar was so heavy?" He asked out loud.

Hay Lin and Eric raised an eyebrow, not sure if they'd heard him right.  
"A real guitar?" Hay Lin asked, already having her feeling she was right all along.

"What do you usually play?" Eric asked, dreading the answer.

"Duh, air guitar." Uriah said as he was stunting to place the guitar right around his shoulder. "What's the diff?"

Kurt played a simple beat on the drums, causing Eric to almost sigh in frustration while Hay Lin wasn't sure if she should giggle or feel sorry for him.

"Started at age six, quit at age seven." Kurt said proudly. "You never know, right?"

Eric felt himself hit by a blast of stupidity and turned to the last member of the group.  
"What about Clubber?" He asked, hoping to find one good musician.

Unfortunately for him, he was met with a tambourine. Dread filled Eric as he watched how the three started to play... No, they were pretty much destroying his eardrums. Never had he'd seen such a bad band, but they were registered and he didn't want to back out.  
After, what was perhaps the worst demonstration ever, Uriah seemed to realise how screwed he was.

"We stink!" He pronounced, something Hay Lin would full heartedly agree on if it weren't for Eric's sake.

Eric had his face placed in his hands and looked up to see the distraught Uriah.  
"It's alright." He said, even though he had no hope. "We can fix this...I think... You know any song? Any song at all?"

Uriah seemed to think for a moment when a blush of embarrassment crept over his face.  
"Itsy bitsy spider?" He said with a sheepish grin.

Eric frowned and sighed.  
"Okay...That's...Something."

"That's nothing!" Uriah whined. "We're gonna totally punk ourselves!"

Before either Hay Lin or Eric could say something about it, Uriah grinned smugly.  
"But don't worry." He said. "I'm a genius at trouble and Kurt's been making mischief since he was six."

Hay Lin sighed tiredly. She wondered if either Taranee or Will ever had to go through something like this. A sad smile found her face as she thought of it. Even if Will had been with them, she wouldn't have been near Matt...Seeing he wasn't Matt at all. Sometimes his appearance alone frustrated her more than the absence of Will. Perhaps because he was a reminder of someone she missed.

Now as for Shagon, he was leaning against the stairs of which he knew the Heart would descend. The Heart noticed him before he'd seen her and a sneer was already on her face.

"Don't you have eardrums to shatter for tomorrow?" She sneered at him.

Shagon sighed and rolled his eyes. He grabbed his bag and followed her.  
"No, I'm...We're done." He said.

'Will' turned around, an eyebrow raised as she looked at him.

"Oh-o, don't tell me." She mocked. "Stage fright?"

"No." Shagon replied a bit annoyed. "I mean Zafyra and I are done slaving for Nerissa."

'Will's' eyes widened in surprise. Was Kadma's advice right on the spot? She felt troubled believing the boy, but his eyes told no lie. Her hopes were already rising and even if she reminded herself that this could be a cruel joke of Nerissa, she couldn't help but feel happier.

"But she isn't done with us." Shagon continued, as if he knew he was catching her.

Her eyes went back to his and it was as if she could almost read her own fears in his eyes. Was Nerissa truly planning on using Matt and Will as batteries? And what role would Shagon and Zafyra play in it?

"Hea.. Will, I need your protection." He said, closing in on her. "Zafyra and I cannot protect the Keeper and Matt alone."

"Do you really know where they are?" The Heart breathed.

Shagon gave her a sad smile, something the Heart was wondering if it were fake or real. If it were fake, then Shagon was one heck of an actor.

"They are safe...For now." Shagon said softly. "But if Nerissa is done with us, it's game over for them."

'Will' bit her lip. There was only one way to figure out if he was lying and that was to find Matt and her Keeper. She sighed, because despite her better judgement, she felt like she had to go. Had to see for herself.

"Fine." She said. "I'm guessing you prefer to see me alone?"

Shagon smiled again at her, perhaps relieved she was stupid enough to believe him.

"Tomorrow, at the roof top overlooking the Battle of the Bands. We'll show you Matt and the Keeper and you'll help us."

'Will' sighed darkly. She still wasn't too happy with the idea but decided it was her only option.

"Tomorrow it is."

The school day ended peacefully, with the Heart not saying a word about her agreement to the other girls and Hay Lin being anxious about Eric. Irma was getting hyped up because of the Battle while also silently wondering how Will would have liked it.  
Shagon left as well, seeing no reason to stay behind. Once he was out of sight from anyone who might see him, he teletransported. At Mt. Thanos he deglamoured and entered the cave, where Zafyra was waiting. She nodded at him and looked around, finding no one in the cave. Nerissa had taken her minions somewhere for the moment and Ember and Tridart were on some recon mission, or so they'd told her. Khor was sleeping in the corner but that didn't matter. He couldn't speak anyway.  
She went and hugged him before the two sat on the rocks.

"And?" She asked impatient.

"You'll be surprised what a few right words can do." He said with a chuckle.

This caused him a slap on the head by Zafyra, who was growing impatient.

"Sorry." Shagon apologized. "Anyway, tomorrow on the rooftop overlooking the Battle of the Bands."

Zafyra nearly squealed out of delight.  
"The Heart said yes?" She asked.

Shagon scratched the back of his head.  
"I didn't explain the situation." He said softly. "I merely created the interest and sympathy for her to come and listen."

Even though it was still good news, it did deflate Zafyra's enthusiasm a bit. She sighed.

"Oh well, it's better than nothing." She said softly.

A silence fell in the cave, where both Zafyra and Shagon sunk away in their thoughts. What would they do if the Heart refused? What would they do if the Heart accepted? How would their lives go? Would they be placed in an orphanage or would the magic of the Heart cheat a bit? Would they find friends? Could they?

"To be human." Shagon said softly.

"To be alive again." Zafyra added.

Unbeknownst to them, Ember and Tridart were listening in. Both looked surprised at each other before an identical evil grin spread on their faces. They took off and once they were far out of the reach of the caves, they landed.

"You heard that?" Ember said with a grin. "Shagon and Zafyra are plotting something with the Heart."

"If we play our cards right, then not only will Shagon and Zafyra fall from grace but we can also manage to capture the Heart." Tridart said, mirroring her grin.

Ember cackled evilly.  
"What someone can learn from shadowing." She said with a grin.

_Next day, Sheffield Institute_

The day had gone peacefully. Yan Lin was again at her post, though Shagon knew she was already a thrall. Irma had been busy with the Battle of the Bands while Hay Lin had been searching for Eric, who stayed close to Uriah and his gang. 'Will', Cornelia and Taranee acted as if Shagon was not there and so no trouble was created. Once the school ended and everyone rushed to their houses to dress up for the Battle of the Bands.

Irma was already at the stage, checking the sounds with Martin, while Hay Lin found Eric near the kitchen's of the school, giving her a bad feeling. Cornelia and Taranee would arrive together and 'Will' was already at school, waiting for both Shagon and Zafyra.

She tapped her foot annoyed, looking at her watch. In the distance she could already hear Irma announce Alchemy and the Grumper sisters. Steps resounded through the empty hallway and the Heart looked up. She found _Matt_ and _Lisa_ walking towards her, both looking extremely anxious. Was it true they were planning on leaving Nerissa?  
A sudden movement caught her attention and yet another boy, this one with surprisingly white hair and green eyes, followed the two, almost obediently.

"You're late." She said testily.

"We had to make sure neither Nerissa or the other Knights would see us leave." _Matt_ replied.

"Who's the other boy?" 'Will' asked, looking cautiously at him.

The boy in question did not look up and only took a step back, looking at the ground. _Matt_ stepped in front of him and gave the Heart a sheepish smile.

"If I told you now, you wouldn't believe us." He replied, gesturing for the Heart to open the door to the rooftop.

The Heart raised an eyebrow and again against her better judgement did she let it slide. Why was she so keen on trusting him?  
A sigh escaped her lips and she turned to the door. It opened easily and 'Will' had to frown upon the lack of security this school had. Seriously, who would leave a rooftop door open?  
The four of them entered the rooftop and closed the door. With that, 'Will' turned around and crossed her arms.

"Well?" She said impatiently. "You said you would show me my Keeper and her boyfriend."

_Matt_ and _Lisa _glanced at each other, wondering how the Heart would react when seeing them. _Lisa_ sighed when she remembered what happened a couple of days before and wasn't so sure it would work now.

_*Come on already!* Will complained. *Give us control and see how things will go!*_

_*Are you sure you two can handle it?* Shagon asked. *Not only your lives are at stake here.*_

_*Don't worry. We'll get through.* Matt replied._

_*Then good luck. And know we'll fry you if you end up betraying us.* Zafyra said with a warning._

_*Oh, how I love the trust we have.* Will replied sarcastically._

The Heart kept looking at the two and she raised an eyebrow when both deglamoured. She already got into offense when Zafyra raised her hands.

"Wow! Calm down!" She said, though her voice seemed a bit off. "This is the only way to do this, okay?"

The Heart raised another eyebrow, wondering what Zafyra meant. Her pose slumped a bit but she quickly returned to it when she watched how Shagon and Zafyra glamoured again. Shagon again wearing his disguise of Matt while Zafyra had the bloody nerve to glamour as her Keeper.

"Funny." The Heart said, crackling with magic. "I see your sense of humour is still there!"

Tears forced their way up and 'Will' had to brush them away angrily or they would cloud her eyes. She threw out her crystal self.

"Guardian, unite!"

Both Matt and Will covered their eyes as they watched the Heart transform. Once the transformation ended, Will seemed speechless.

"Wow." She said impressed. "I've never seen it before. This is really awesome."

Matt grinned at her.  
"I know." He said.

Their light conversation was interrupted by some violent lightning crackling around the Heart. With its glowing pink eyes and lightning coursing all over, it gave a pretty intimidating look.

"I hope you two are ready to say your prayers, because it won't be Nerissa who'll be ending your lives." She said darkly.

Both Will and Matt threw their hands in the air, trying to show they really meant no harm. The boy behind them suddenly deglamoured and Khor stood behind them, growling cautiously. Matt held up his hand, signalling him to stay put.

"Please Heart, listen to us!" Will tried, ending up dodging a lightning bolt.

"We're truly Matt and Will!" Matt tried, but it was only thanks to Khor's quick handling that he wasn't hit by the lightning bolt.

The Heart didn't seem to listen and fired yet another bolt at them. They evaded it and Will gritted her teeth.

"Why don't you believe me?" She yelled, almost panicked. "Can't you feel me? I know Nerissa's barrier is up, but I thought our bond was as deep as the one I have with the girls! I even saved you once!"

The Heart stopped her attacks, blinking in surprise. She remembered the girls saying something about it. They'd thought they'd found Will who stopped Ember from crushing her, but ended up being a glamoured Zafyra. Could it be that it truly had been Will? The lightning slowly seemed to stop and her eyes widened.

"No..." She whispered shocked. "This can't be..."

Will smiled sadly at her, while Matt stayed cautious.  
"Our hatred was turned against us..." She started, only to be interrupted by a fire ball.

"NO!" The Heart yelled shocked, turning around to find Ember and Tridart flying above them.

"Ain't that sweet?" Ember sneered. "Two traitors, a pet and a prize. All in one place."

Tridart glowed briefly, suddenly creating four copies of himself while growing a bit as well. He chuckled softly.  
"And not only that, but they are stinking of despair." He gloated.

The four copies fired icicles at the four. The Heart evaded them by flying around them and Khor jumped out of the way. Will and Matt on the other hand weren't so lucky and, even though they evaded some of the icy spears, they were still hit.

The Heart glared at the remaining two Knights of Destruction. She'd known that Ember and Zafyra hadn't been exactly close, but this was by far an exaggeration. Not only that, but seeing that they arrived at the worst possible moment made her almost believe Zafyra's and Shagon's claim. And if that claim was true, than those two were delaying her chance to reunite with her Keeper as well as attacking her.

Lightning found her hands and she blasted the Tridart copy closest to her, making him fall apart. Unfortunately, Tridart had made another who sent new ice spears at her. She dodged them, while she could see Ember from the corner of her eyes.

"No!" She yelled as Ember launched an attack on Zafyra and Shagon.

That attack was met with a strong lightning bolt and the Heart found herself looking at Zafyra, whose face was contorted in rage and aimed at Ember. She could see how the eye colour changed to the grey eyes Will's mother had before they shifted to the silver eyes of the mask Zafyra wore.  
It confused her. Why would her eye colour change in a glamour? That didn't make sense at all. It would be more of a waste of magic than anything else.  
Or that was what she thought until she saw Zafyra transform to her Knight of Destruction form. Instead of the simple deglamour ring, Will grew and morphed, similar to how Cedric changed between his human and snake form.

"I've been waiting far too long to kick your butt." Zafyra said darkly. "I don't care how the diplomatic conversation went but this fight is mine."

Strange, it was as if Zafyra didn't follow their conversation, but hadn't she been the one talking? There wasn't more time to think about it because Tridart and a clone of him shot ice beams at her. With no time to dodge, the only thing she could do was shield her head with her arms and awaiting the impact. A crushing sound and the sensation of small ice particles hitting her made her look up, finding that the ice beams were stopped by Shagon's eye beam. He gave her a sort of salute with his fingers before focussing on the task. The Heart could see him struggle, trying to keep two ice beams at bay.

"A little help would be appreciated." He groaned with difficulty.

The Heart blinked in surprise, still not fully knowing how to handle the situation. Another groan from Shagon snapped her out of it and she aided him by shooting lightning at the beams as well, helping him to push the attacks back.

They seemed to be holding out quite well, if it weren't for the two remaining clones who sneaked up to them and knocked both the Heart and Shagon to the ground. The two clones, together with Tridart and another clone of his landed nearby, gloating over their victory. The last remaining clone was in a deadlock with Khor, but that didn't matter. This only meant that Shagon would be finished and the Heart captured.

Or, that's what Tridart thought until the door was thrown open, revealing the untransformed Earth and Fire Guardians.

Cornelia and Taranee had left the concert when they'd noticed neither _Matt_ or the Heart were present. They'd left Irma to keep appearances up and knew that Hay Lin wasn't exactly reachable now with her predicament with Eric, so they left to search for the Heart instead. Taranee had done a short search with her telepathy and found the Heart on the rooftop overlooking the Battle of the Bands, though she couldn't get through. As if the Heart's thoughts were creating a barrier she couldn't pass. So she and Cornelia hurried to the Heart's location, finding her laying on the ground next to Shagon while Tridart and four clones were surrounding them, Khor fighting yet another clone and Zafyra and Ember fighting like their lives depended on it.

"Heart!" Cornelia gasped upon seeing her.

She focused on her telekinetic powers and forced the two closed Tridart clones to fly at each other, banging heads before being thrown into Tridart and the other clone. Taranee followed quickly by creating a protective fire barrier around the Heart, keeping Shagon outside it, if not burning his wings ever so lightly.

The Heart came by, only because Shagon was cursing loudly at the Fire Guardian about burning his wings and relief filled her when she found the Earth and Fire Guardian standing in front of her. She raised the crystal and transformed them, vaguely aware that Shagon engaged another fight with a Tridart clone.

"Do we know why the Knights are clubbing each other?" Cornelia asked, raising an eyebrow as she watched the fights going on.

"For now, don't hurt Shagon, Zafyra or Khor." The Heart replied, getting raised eyebrows from the remaining Guardians.

"Why?" Taranee asked.

"They may or may not be my Keeper and boyfriend." The Heart said with a frown, ignoring the gasps of the others and afterwards the unbelieving shakes of their heads. "Khor...I don't know what he is, but he is aiding us, and beggars cannot be choosers."

Taranee and Cornelia, who'd been looking in shock at Zafyra and Shagon, wondering if they'd been fighting Will all along, couldn't argue with the logic. They flew up when they found Tridart and two clones flying at them.

"Let the battle begin." Taranee said, recounting the words Irma had used to open the concert.

Cornelia started with pulling vines along, taking one clone out with ease. The Heart seemed to be the target of Tridart and his clone, but before Taranee could attack one of them, she was suddenly faced by Ember who had a smug grin on her face. Wait, hadn't she been fighting Zafyra before?

"Okay flame girl. Let's see just how much heat you can take!" Ember glowered, apparently still pissed over the fact that Taranee had absorbed her flame on Zamballa.

She fired a series of fireballs, but Taranee effectively created a tornado of fire which would redirect the attack.

"More than your boyfriend!" Taranee quipped, watching how the attack intended for her went and destroyed the clone that was attacking the Heart.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Ember yelled in annoyance, before a lightning bolt caught her square in the back.

Taranee looked up to find Zafyra flying towards her and her hands were already coated in fire when Zafyra unleashed a new electric attack, forcing Ember to the ground.

"Sorry for the wait, but a fire tornado is damned difficult to get out of." Zafyra said, not giving Taranee a look.

Taranee, now flying in mid-air with her mouth wide open, closed it while shaking her head.  
"A-At least you came in time." She replied, though her surprise was obvious.

A girlish giggle escaped Zafyra and Taranee rose an eyebrow. Zafyra on the other hand shook her head in with some annoyance before heading to the Heart, who was busy subduing the final Knight. Taranee followed quickly, keeping an eye on the female Knight just in case.  
Once they landed, Cornelia, Khor and Shagon were also standing nearby. Cornelia eyed Shagon with the same suspicion as Taranee watched Zafyra, but neither of them did something. The Heart knocked out Tridart and Khor went to collect the knocked out Ember, laying her next to him. Zafyra created an energy cage around them, to which the Heart raised her eyebrow.

"Just a little trick we learned." Zafyra replied calmly. "Beggars can't be choosers."

The Heart frowned and found herself accompanied by Taranee and Cornelia, who now stood on either side of her. Both had their arms crossed and looked expectantly at Zafyra and Shagon, who now glanced at each other.

"Now could anyone be so kind to explain what the hell just happened?" Cornelia asked, clearly losing her cool.

The Heart frowned as well, glancing at the two Angels of Malice.  
"They claim to be the people we lost some time ago." She said.

"You said something like that before." Taranee said with a nod. "But is there evidence?"

"We were explaining that before being so rudely interrupted." Shagon said, nodding at the still knocked out Ember and Tridart.

As if on cue, the two groaned and woke up. When they found they were captured by a lightning cage, both cursed and tried to blast their way out of it, only for the cage to blast them again. In the end they remained silent and glared at Zafyra, who actually laughed out loud when that happened. Taranee scraped her throat, causing the Angel of Malice to stop her laughing and sober up.

"Yes, well." Zafyra said, no longer sparing Ember another glance. "As uhm... As Will was saying."

"Will?" Taranee and Cornelia interrupted, looking around to find their lost friend, not finding her.

Zafyra sighed.  
"Fine, she'll get the control back for now. Just don't fry us." She said before apparently glamouring into Will.

Taranee and Cornelia gasped and seeing that Taranee's hands were again engulfed in flames, they thought it to be a trick. Will raised her hands in defence and the Heart held her hand up, stopping the two Guardians from their potential attacks.

"Let her speak before frying her." The Heart admonished, causing both Cornelia and Taranee to frown but stand back.

Will didn't look surprised, but a touch of sadness was evident on her face.  
"Guys... Sorry for all this." She said softly. "This whole thing was just torture. Not that Zafyra could do something about it..."

"You speak of Zafyra and yourself as two separate identities, care to explain?" The Heart interrupted.

"When we were caught, Nerissa used our hatred against us." Will explained. "She created two alter ego's of Matt and me, which you guys know as Shagon and Zafyra. But somewhere along the line...She messed up."

Taranee raised an eyebrow. Deep within, she was practically cheering and wishing she was truly speaking with Will, but why did she have the feeling her eyes were playing tricks on her? Will couldn't appear so easily, could she?

"Explain." The Heart said stiffly.

Will shrugged.  
"I don't know about Shagon and Matt, but Nerissa accidentally used my Altermere as my prison. She turned my Altermere into Zafyra."

If it were possible, the eyebrows of the Heart, Taranee and Cornelia would have fallen from their heads. The looks of incredibility were evident and Will couldn't really blame them. She wouldn't have believed it if she would hear it. Yet she had to push on.

"Shagon and Zafyra developed complete personalities and see that Nerissa is just plain crazy. So we want to ask if the Heart could split us and free us at the same time." She finished.

A new silence fell, where strangely enough the song 'Itsy, bitsy spider' floated through the air. Neither Cornelia nor Taranee seemed to believe the story, though the Heart seemed to think it over. All Will, Zafyra, Shagon and Matt could do was wait and hope for the best.

"I fail to see any evidence." Cornelia pointed out, breaking the silence and causing Will to sigh in annoyance. Why couldn't Hay Lin be here instead of Cornelia?

"Well, she did mention the Altermere and who besides the real Will and us know about it?" Taranee argued, though she didn't seem that convinced.

"Nerissa could have told Zafyra." Cornelia replied, getting a nod from Taranee.

"Yet, Nerissa wasn't there when my Keeper pretty much broke the taboo." The Heart said, glaring at Will, which also held a reprimanding look in it.

Will's shoulders shot to her ears, yet another typical characteristic of hers and grinned sheepishly.

"No one said it was." She replied softly.

"No one said you could..." The Heart replied annoyed before her eyes widened.

Both Cornelia and Taranee had sensed it as well. A small pulse of magic came from Will, but it didn't feel as hostile as it did whenever Zafyra released her magic. A smile appeared on Will's face while her eyes glimmered with pleasant surprise.

"I broke through." She muttered softly, getting a mental pat on the back from Zafyra.

"K-Keeper?" The Heart said softly, reaching out for Will.

Will reached out as well and the moment the two touched, the Heart's body started to glow pink. The two smiled at each other and new tears were forming in the Heart's eyes, mirroring Will's. Taranee and Cornelia, surprised to find what was happening, slowly started to realize that this was the real Will. That they had been fighting her ever since she disappeared.

_A little earlier, during the fight on the rooftop, in Metamoor at the volcano_

Nerissa smiled fondly. She'd managed to collect all of her former friends. They were all there, with her and they would obey her. No longer the annoying questions or pointing out flaws that were nonexistent. No more complaining. Total obedience and so, total control.  
Granted, they were all old and one of them even dead, but that could be rearranged.

"Finally, the gang's all here." She purred pleased. "And I think we've earned a little power trip. On the courtesy of our dear Knights of Destruction."

As she said that, she felt a small pang of regret. Will was one of her Knights, but regrettably she only showed an act of defiance once and wasn't strong enough to fight off her obedience spell for a second time. Which was a pity. If she'd been any stronger, Nerissa might have taken her as an apprentice. Someone with such talent was rare after all and she doubted that her son would hold the capacity to control any power without going mad himself.  
She opened a fold, using a locating spell she'd placed on her Knights, and found herself looking at a rooftop. She faintly recognized it as a rooftop from Sheffield Institute, but what peaked her interest was the fact that her Knights were battling amongst themselves. Shagon and Zafyra had apparently changed sides, taking Khor along for the ride. She watched interested how the two Guardians, the Heart, Zafyra, Khor and Shagon defeated Ember and Tridart.  
So Will had managed to break her obedience spell yet again? Perhaps she was more than she let on. Nerissa remained silent at Will and the Heart started to converse and was even more surprised to find out Will had actually absorbed her Altermere. She could have been powerful enough to avoid the transformation and the obedience spell on her own. The fact that Zafyra and Shagon developed own personalities was slightly concerning. That Zafyra developed one was predictable, being the Altermere, but Shagon was a surprise. He was, or had been, an embodiment of hatred. Yet now he had a personality?  
Nerissa started to become a bit restless when she felt a wave of magic bursting from Will, recognizing it as the elemental energy a Guardian held. She even broke the barrier. Nerissa had to admit that she was now truly surprised. She hadn't thought that the girl could break the barrier, though she attributed it on her own negligence. She should have been watching more carefully. But Will's powers could also be troublesome. She silently debated, wondering if she should spoil this talent or find a way to use it.

"Will!"

Nerissa watched how the Fire Guardian went to hug Will while the Earth Guardian frowned at Shagon.

"And you're Matt?" She asked.

"No. I am Shagon." Shagon replied before glamouring into Will's boyfriend. "I am Matt."

The Earth Guardian looked slightly confused, something Nerissa could understand.

"And who's Khor, or is he just a piece of fur magicked alive?" She proceeded to ask.

"He's Huggles." Will replied casually and even Nerissa had to laugh though she kept it in.

The Fire and Earth Guardian looked completely shocked at her beast and Nerissa could only feel a bit of pride. Her powers were still something that could awe the simple of mind.

The silence returned and she watched how the Heart looked pensively at Will. Nerissa knew it would try to separate them, if only to rid her from Nerissa's influence. She couldn't let the Heart do that. She needed Will. Someone with so much potential would be wasted in Kandrakar. But she could teach her. If only that girl wasn't so stubborn.  
A frown settled on her face as she thought about the possibilities. She could take her now, but that would only increase her defiance. She could also sacrifice Zafyra for her initial plan and somehow twist Will's way of thinking so she would think Nerissa felt pity for her. She did like the second option, but it also went together with a risk. It could kill Will as well.

The nod from the Heart made Nerissa choose for the second option. With more time she would have figured a new one, but if she didn't handle now, her chance to keep Will and get the necessary life energy would slip through her fingers. She sighed and raised the Seal of the Nerissa.

"Time for the Knight's powers to serve a higher goal." She said calmly. "Guardians Unite."

_At the rooftop, Sheffield Institute, Heatherfield_

"You will split us?" Will asked, though her voice went dual, proving that Zafyra was there as well.

The Heart nodded, though she wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Both Zafyra and Shagon were created by hatred. What were the chances of them turning evil themselves? Granted, Zafyra was Will's Altermere but could she trust her solely on those grounds?  
Regardless of her doubts, she raised her hands. It was a difficult spell and would take a lot of her, probably preventing the Guardians from transforming for at least two days. She just hoped it was worth it.

However, before she could start the spell, a brilliant white light, something she associated with the transformation of the Guardians, came from the door. A quick look showed her a fold had opened there. How had she not seen it? She watched in horror as the white light split up in five different beams, each hitting a Knight of Destruction.

"My flame!" Ember moaned in agony as she slowly dissolved into nothing.

"Mistress!" Tridart pleaded, but that didn't stop him from dissolving as well.

Will and Matt cried out in agony, switching forms between their real bodies and their forms of Zafyra and Shagon. Khor writhed in pain and howled loudly while the Heart, along with the Fire and Earth Guardian, looked hopeless and afraid. The Heart tried to stop the energy sucking but found she had no powers over it. The powers of Zafyra and Shagon belonged to another Heart after all.

Will and Matt were screaming in pain, not just in real life but also in their minds. In their minds, Zafyra and Shagon shared the white beam with their hosts, but that didn't make it any less painful. If anything, it was only hurting more.

_*We were too late!* Will cursed through her own screams of agony, tears rolling down._

_She hadn't thought Nerissa would drain them so quickly. She had hoped for just an extra hour, ten minutes if an hour was too much. Now she would just lose everything. Her friends, her family, her life. New tears pushed through and she fell to the ground, too weak to stand up. She hugged her knees, knowing she couldn't do anything at this point._

_*Are you giving up?*_

_She looked up, seeing Zafyra still standing and glaring her down. If it wasn't for the pain Will would have felt embarrassed. But any feeling was replaced by surprise when Zafyra went to stand in Will's beam, taking the beam as well. She extended her hand, though she was trembling a lot._

_*Get up. You're the Guardian Leader for God's sake. Act like one.* Zafyra reprimanded._

_Will accepted the hand, but as she did, she pulled Zafyra away from the beams and took them for herself. Zafyra turned around, enraged to see what Will had done._

_*Why are you doing this?* She said angered._

_Will gave her a sad smile.  
*That's what sister's are for.* She said. *You never had a chance to live. I had.*_

_*Don't be all hero like now.* Zafyra said angered as she grabbed Will._

_The moment she grabbed Will, the beams hit the two of them equally, just like before._

_*It's all or nothing.* Zafyra said angered. *I can't absorb you into me and I won't live happily ever after, knowing you gave your life for a copy.*_

_Will looked at Zafyra, knowing what her Altermere felt. The two hugged and slowly felt how their power was being depleted. They closed their eyes, silently regretting that their relationship always ended with a death. Slowly the pain seemed to diminish and they looked up, expecting to see the other fade. Instead they found that the beams had disappeared and when they turned they found Shagon and Matt taking them. Matt was struggling to stand while Shagon remained impassive._

_*Matt!*_

_*Shagon!*_

_The two boys turned their heads and nodded at the girls, their face contorted in grim determination._

_*Get away here now!* Zafyra demanded._

_*Don't sacrifice yourself for me!* Will cried out._

_The two tried to stand but found themselves too weak to do so. Matt fell on one knee, causing Will to call out for him again._

_*Urgh.* Matt said before giving Will a loving smile. *I'm sorry, but this is the least I could do.*_

_*This is my way to repay the love you've given me.* Shagon said, not looking back._

_*Damn it!* Zafyra cursed, angry and frustrated. *You don't die for your friends, Shagon!*_

_Shagon laughed hollowly, but they could hear the pain in his voice._

_*Now that you mention it.*_

_To the surprise of everyone, Shagon went to stand in front of Matt as well, adding his beam of light to him. Matt screamed out, in both relief as in shock._

_*What are you doing?* Matt and Zafyra yelled._

_Slowly they could see how the beams were diminishing, but also how Shagon started to fade away. Only now did he turn around, looking at them. It was the first time they'd seen him cry, with a smile on his face._

_*I love you, Zafyra.* He said softly. *More than I ever thought to be capable of. But you are more than me. You aren't a personification of a negative emotion, but a real person. So promise me to live. Live and enjoy life. And watch over your sister and my brother.*_

_With that he disappeared, black feathers fluttering around while the white beams disappeared. Matt, Zafyra and Will felt torn and broken. It all was so surreal. Matt touched the feathers and Zafyra let out a pained howl. Will took her in an embrace while crying silently. Slowly Will noticed how Matt disappeared, guessing that Nerissa's magic no longer lingered within them, but instead she felt a new pain coming up. Zafyra felt it as well as she stiffened under her arms and both let go, screaming in a new, unknown pain. Neither could look to the outside to see what was happening, but they knew it couldn't be good._

The Heart and the two Guardians had been watching in horror, not knowing how to stop the beams. They'd even yelled in surprise when Shagon stepped in front of the beam that was hitting Will...Zafyra. When the beams finally disappeared, Khor had indeed turned back to Matt's dormouse and was surprisingly still alive. Shagon's form had disappeared as well and Matt lay on the ground. He wasn't unconscious, but he didn't seem to be far from it. Tears rolled down his cheek and strangled sobs escaped him. He slowly pushed himself up and only because Cornelia was there to support him did he manage to get up.

"Matt! What happened?" Taranee asked, paling as she saw him shake.

"Sh-Shagon..." Matt sobbed out, clearly too battered to speak. "He..."

Nothing more came from him, for he lost his consciousness. Cornelia immediately groaned under the extra weight. She looked for guidance at the Heart, but paled as she found her. The Heart was sitting next to Will, who was still alternating between her own body and that of Zafyra. The Heart grabbed her hand, and paled as she did so.

"Heart?" Taranee whispered, already being at Will's other side.

"She...They are dying." The Heart whispered hoarsely.

"Who is dyin... WILL!"

Taranee, the Heart and Cornelia looked up in surprise, finding Hay Lin and Irma rushing out of the entrance to the rooftop, both being extremely pale under their blush.

"What the hell happened?" Irma questioned, her eyes wide and shock being evident on her face.

She was pointedly ignored by the others, while the Heart looked feverishly at Will and then at the others. Irma went to help supporting Matt while Hay Lin rushed over as well.

"Can you save her?" Taranee asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

In the distance, a song was played, presumably by the band G.E.N.I.E., holding a sad and suspense holding tune. It didn't go well with the feeling of unrest the Guardians had and Will's screams only made the situation worse.

"I-I can." The Heart stuttered feverishly. "I'll split them, only I give Zafyra my body as a replacement instead of letting her create her own. It will change according to her own wishes, but it won't use any life force to do so. If it works then they'll stop using each other's life force to replenish their own."

Nobody seemed to question the Heart and all looked expectantly at her. The Heart bit her lip before feeling a squeeze from her Keeper. This made her decide it was the only option and she turned to the Water Guardian.

"Cancel the concert." She said, getting wide eyes. "Create a heavy rainstorm, forcing people inside for at least two days."

"B..." She started to say, but a new scream from Will interrupted any complaints.

"Now!" The Heart ordered.

Irma nodded and focussed. Rain quickly poured down, thick drips falling mercilessly from a suddenly dark grey sky. The Heart nodded as a compliment before closing her eyes. Within seconds the Guardians, Will, Matt and Huggles disappeared in a flash of green light.

They arrived in the Silver Dragon basement. Irma and Cornelia places Matt down on a spare bunk bed, left after the last sleep-over, while the Heart, Hay Lin and Taranee brought Will to Caleb's old bed. Hay Lin then went to pick up Huggles and placed it with Matt.  
The Heart had not let go of Will's hand and Will had stopped her screaming, as if she knew what was going on. The Heart's gaze went around one more time, realizing that this would be the last time. She'd thought of her moment to return as simply a crystal a lot of times, but had always hoped that it would be a more happy happening. Tears leaked from her eyes as she gently squeezed her Keeper's hand. She could feel how the real Will shuddered from pain. These were truly the very last seconds of the existence of the Heart as a human being and she'd never thought she would miss it.

"Heart?"

She looked through her tears at the concerned face of the Fire Guardian. Was she concerned about the Keeper or her?

"It's funny." The Heart said with a sob. "This is the first time since long that so many people cared about me like a human instead of a mere jewel. Only two have done that since the first group of Guardians and one of them is dying thanks to the other..."

The Guardians looked sadly at her and the Heart faked a smile. If she didn't split her Keeper and her Altermere, they would both die and she would become dormant once more. She prepared her magic and started to glow softly.

"Heart.."

The Heart look around and saw the Guardians looking at her.

"You're our friend too." Hay Lin said, tears in her eyes.

"We'll never forget you." Cornelia added.

"Thanks for everything." Irma whispered hoarsely.

"You can always talk to me." Taranee sobbed. "Through Will or dreams."

The Heart felt how Will squeezed her hand gently.

"I told you... That they accept you...Like I do..." Will wheezed out in pain.

The Heart smiled as light started to shine from her body. Will let out one more agonizing cry and the girls gasped in fear. The light became brighter, impossible for them to look at it. They turned their heads away, suddenly hearing a soft thump. The light vanished and slowly the girls blinked. Once their vision returned they found themselves looking at Will, who was now breathing slowly and steadily, and another figure laying half on top of her. This girl was older, around the age of seventeen. She had long red hair which reached the middle of her back, though it seemed to flow more than Will's messy hair. The girls shared a look before slowly moving the girl next to Will, finding that she had many resemblances to Will in appearance, though her face was rounder and her breasts were about Will's size in Guardian form. All in all, she looked a bit like Susan and Will mixed.

"Zafyra..." Taranee said softly.

A new silence ruled the basement, where the sounds of the heavy rain that clashed with the street resounded. The girls looked at each other and back to the Heart, which hang now limb in Will's hand. It shined softly in the dark environment, pulsing at Will's breath.  
The uncomfortable silence grew, where tears were shed for losing a friend as well as finally finding the other. Taranee went to set next to Will, squeezing the hand with the Heart gently. The other girls crowded around them and Matt, looking silently at their unconscious leader.

"Can anyone explain to me what I missed?" Irma asked in a hushed and broken voice, finding her tears reflected in the eyes of the others. She'd never thought that this day could have gone so great and so wrong at the same time.

_**[A/N] WOW! Sorry for the big text, but I think it was worth it! Next episode/story will be a special called ST is for Starting over. Information you may have lacked will appear in it as well as additional things. Now I hope you enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it!**_

_**Review!**_


End file.
